A Different Path
by abodo
Summary: What if Negi had decided to take a different path a long time ago? What if negi didn't forgive his father for coming late? What if his goal was more than just to find his father? This is a one-shot that deals with the possibility.


"Come forth Negi Springfield!", an old man announced with an echo that encompassed the whole theater. A young boy of 9 with long brown hair in a short ponytail stepped forth in his graduation robes. His steps were confident and firm. He stood before the elder man and awaited the next words. The old man smiled and said, "You have passed the magic academy and I am very proud to award you with this diploma. Still, do not get ahead of yourself boy. There is still a long path ahead of you before you become a full-fledged magister.". The old man happily handed Negi the diploma and continued, "This diploma is not only proof of your merit as a possible magister but it is also the map that leads to your path onto becoming one. Go, and may the spirits be with you.".

Negi graciously took the diploma and bowed in thanks, "You are most kind principal. Thank you for everything.". Negi gave the old man a hug before going off stage which the old man reciprocated with pride.

It was a little later in the afternoon when Negi was packing his things for his magistral training that his sister Nekane and childhood friend Anya decided to ask him about his training location.

"So where are you gonna be huh Negi? I'm gonna be a fortune teller in Europe, how 'bout you?", she announced with a cocky smile.

Negi stopped packing mid-way and smiled softly her way, "I'm going to be a teacher at an all-girl's school in Japan.".

Nekane, who was fussing over the messy state of Negi's home stopped short at what she was doing and gave him a worried look. Negi didn't look her way as she spoke, "Negi, are you going to be okay? Maybe there's been a mistake? We could ask for an assignment change or something?".

Negi continued to stuff things in his bag like clothes and magical artifacts he might need. Without looking he said, "There's no need. The diploma says that I have to teach English at an all-girl's school in Japan then so be it.". He closed the zipper with great strength that surprised both females in the room. Negi wasn't looking at either of the two others in his room as he stared down at his bag, preoccupying himself with checking if everything was in order.

His red-headed friend, Anya, could see his face though. It was wracked in anger and determination. She deemed it best if Negi had some alone time, so she pulled on Nekane and told the frustrated boy, "We'll be at the station waiting for your departure."

The sound of the closing door was the signal for Negi that the two had gone. He lifted his head and sighed sadly as he gathered his belongings. Five minutes later and Negi was all set to go with his bags and staves. He took one look at above fireplace where he had placed a picture of his father, the thousand master, and the staff gifted to him all those years ago. He clenched his fists in determinaton and said with a hard set smile, "This is the first step father, the first step for me to surpass you. I won't take the same path as you did.". After a silent moment, the boy mage readjusted his glasses and clipped a piece of paper on his desk before leaving his home for good.

----

----

----

The streets were packed at this time of day. Negi noted that even if it was a city of mages in the deep mountains of Wales, it was still pretty crowded but not enough to suffocate someone. He would soon say goodbye to it and enter a foreign land which he had no clue about. Shopkeepers and vendors alike were screaming out prices and promos. The people would haggle loudly so as to attract people. The smell of fresh produce and food wafted through the noon time air. Negi really did feel that he'd miss this place. And if he could, the boy wished he could take a piece of this place with him to Japan.

Negi wasn't looking at where he was going and ran into a man. Negi fell on his butt and rubbed his nose which unfortunately took most of the impact. The man on the other-hand was too busy watching something amidst the crowd he was in. Negi, being the curious child that he was decided to ask the adult what was so interesting.

"Hey, hey. Mister, what's going on?", Negi asked nicely.

The elder villager turned back and figured to look down when he saw nothing, and found a little boy of 9 asking him what was going on. The man immediately answered, "It's not pretty kid. There's a mage from out of town with his partner pickin' on a kid from the magic academy around here. Just a bunch of teen-agers flaunting their stuff.". Seeing the worried furrow on Negi's brow, the man added, "But don't worry us adults are getting ready to jump in case this gets ugly."

Negi nodded in understanding before the elder man turned back to the action. Negi, fueled with the human nature of curiosity, began to dig his way through the crowd of people to see what was happening. He was smarter than most kids his age and had a good grasp of what was happening, he'd seen mages from the town across from theirs. They were a rough bunch, while his academy specialized in calculated long-range strikes, theirs was more focused on aggressive short-mid range. The boy finally broke through and the sight that met him was plenty cruel.

"Give that back!", cried a six-year-old boy as he jumped for the staff in a teenaged boy's hand.

The teen-ager had long midnight hair that reached his shoulders and a tattoo on his right cheek. "How about no?", he sneered, "You bumped into me and what's more you took made me lose my spell cards. As compensation I'll keep this staff, its a pretty good one to be wasted on the likes of you."

A girl about the same age as the guy with short sakura-hair emotionlessly picked the kid up by his collar and said, "Scram kid". She unceremoniously threw the child into the crowd.

Some of the people watching couldn't stand it and steped forward. The long-haired teen saw them approach and pointed the staff against them, saying, "Ho, so you want to start a fight? When my village hears of this you know they wouldn't hesitate to raze this place to the ground."

"You're a damn coward for picking on a little kid like that!", one of the people in the crows shouted.

"And using your village as a shield, you're scum!", another added.

Soon the street became a cacophony of insults and shouts against the teens. It wasn't long till the teen screamed, "SILENCE!". He watched the crowd and said, "Hmph! This place is boring, C'mon Sinistra, we're leaving.".

The girl bowed and panned out a courteous, "Yes master".

The crowd parted as the pair began to walk away, but the same young boy blocked their path. The adults were trying to ush the child back into their ranks, still the child was determined to stay his ground. The teen looked at the boy's eyes which shone with determination, and it made him all the more angrier after the crowd's words. "So you're still conscious after being thrown through the air huh?", he directed at the boy. He suddenly swung the staff and hit the girl beside him, saying, "What did I tell you about mercy? Why did you hold back when you threw the brat?"

The girl was on her knees from the pain as she breathed heavily to reply, "Forgive me master, I did not think it wise to waste so much strength on a child."

The teen frowned and hit her once more on the back. "I told you", the teen told her stonily, "when we hurt people, we aim not only to kill, but to obliterate."

"Stop it!", the boy screamed. "Stop hurting the onee-san and give me my staff back!", the boy demanded.

The teen looked at him with a smile as if something was funny. "So you want me to give back your staff which I claim as compensation after bumping into me, and now you want me to stop treating how I see fit what is so rightfully mine.", the long-haired teen burst out in laughter. "You've got some nerve kid.", the teen grinned, "How about you dissappear?". The teen lifted the staff and fired an unincant sagitta magica at the boy.

The howling wind mixed with the fearful screams and angry shouts that ripped across the crowds, enveloped the usual morning noises. The people watched in horror as the explosion settled, no one had been able to rush out from the crowd fast enough to save the boy. The teen watched the dust settle with a frown on his face. "Who are you?", he asked the sillhouette that stood within the smoke.

Dust cleared and the silhouette which resembled an adult so much, faded into a child's physique. The teen and crowd watched in stunned silence as familiar small spectacles and a short brown ponytail exposed to them the brave child who dove in to help. Some recognized him and called out, "Negi!".

Negi Springfield held a staff in his own right hand, much in the same fashion as the mage before him. The teen noticed and said with a joking smirk, "You've got to be kidding me. You", he directed at Negi, "were the one who deflected my spell."

Negi said nothing as he brought the staff into a non-threatening position. The nine-year-old began, "Please stop this.". He pulled something out of his pocket and held it out to the teen, "These are your spell cards, now please give back this boy's staff and treat this as if it never happened."

The teen cussed as he put on a grin and said, "Nah, I like this staff just fine. It's power is better than those stupid spell cards."

"Stupid?", Negi thought in surprise.

"Yeah", the teen said cockily. "I've been wanting a staff for awhile now, it's got more juice than any of those cards ever will."

Negi's eyes which were neutral awhile ago began working themselves into a glare, "So you're just going to abandon them?".

The teen laughed, "Duh, what the heck did I just say awhile ago?".

Negi's grip on his staff tightened. He turned to the boy and said, "Step back".

"Huh?", the boy turned to him in question.

Negi replaced his staff and took the cards in hand, "This business is more than just your staff now. It's plenty more than that."

The boy didn't understand but he could feel the power gathering in Negi. Without any further command or explanation, he ran back into the crowd.

Negi on the other hand took the cards in his hand and began to mentally chant verses he memorized so well, he could pronounce them in his sleep. He began to trace seals on top of the card with his right hand as he said, "Let me show you how powerful these spell cards really are.".

"Hmph", the teen grinned. "Are you deaf or what? Didn't I just say that if you fought me, this whole village would be exterminated?".

Negi ignored him and continued to mark the cards, "I heard, but if it's a duel between mages, they can't lift a finger right?". This sent a wave of whispers amongst the crowd. They didn't know that fact so how did this 9-year-old boy know?

The teen grit his teeth and said, "And why would that be?".

Negi gave him a one-eyed glare through his bangs as he said, "Because people from Arma Magica Academy don't back down from a challenge. Because retaliating means dishonoring the results of a duel with a counter-strike. It is against their code.". Negi finished with the last one and held out his card arm and challenged, "Are you ready?"

The teen grit his teeth even tighter than before, it was a miracle they weren't being ground into powder. He bopped his partner on the head and commanded, "How long are you planning to admire the dirt? Get up!"

The sakura-haired girl complied and brought out knives from out of nowhere. 'Artifacts', Negi surmised. After a tense moment where nothing moved, Negi announced with a silent voice that all heard, "Begin".

The girl rushed forward with knives in hand, clearly with intent to disable the young Springfield. Negi saw it clearly and jumped over the orizontal strike to his knees and threw a spell card at her. "Sagitta Magica", he shouted, "Three arrows of wind!". The spell was cast which caught the girl by surprise. An explosion engulfed where she was as the card dispersed into magical energy.

"I've got you", the male teen aimed at Negi with the staff, "You can't survive this! Eversio Luminatio!". The laser fired like a lance that pierced through the air. Negi couldn't maneuver in mid-air but for some reason he pulled out two cards from the deck in his hand and the light hit him in a chain of explosions.

The people were horrified at the sight. The small boy was nowhere in sight, assumed to be destroyed, that is until the teen began gloating, "Ha! Got'cha ya punk."

"Oh on the contrary.", Negi's voice commented. "It is _I_ who has _you_", the boy spoke from beneath the teen's line of sight. the boy wizard pressed a card against the teen. "Sayonara", Negi whispered as he activated the sagitta magica sealed within the cards.

The crowd whooped and clapped at the display. It was a quick but spectacular match, not anyone could have stood up to a point blank sagitta magica. "Great going!", cried one of the crowd.

"Good show!", called another in praise.

Negi wasn't quite gratified with the praises. He merely smiled and waved them off for politeness' sake before checking on his wounds. He winced slightly and thought that maybe he miscalculated on that last minute plan.

"You think you've won?", came the teen's voice from the house he crashed into. "Hurk!", the sounds of coughing came before it stopped with, "I'm not done with you yet brat!". The smoke cleared with the teen's partner came charging out of the settling debris. Negi pocketed the cards in his hand and pulled out his staff for close combat.

The girl's knives aimed straight for Negi's throat. The boy wizard parried it upwards with the end of his staff and immediately brought the head for a strike to her abdomen. The blow made her flinch but she held her ground and continued to fight in a standing bout where all that was visible were the after images of their hands. It was surprising to her, to find a mage that could fight as well as cast spells. The style this boy practiced was the same as from the village.

Negi blocked parried and dodged every strike he threw at her as best as he could but the hits still came through, she was a frontline partner after all and he was a mage. She made stab his heart but he parried it with his staff, he didn't expect her to throw the knife with her two fingers though, which earned him a deep slash to his side. She pulled the arm back but Negi grabbed it with strength that surprised the girl. negi knew she was stronger and would pull out soon, so he took advantage of the surprise and flipped her on her back.

The girl fell on her back, but this was just part of her plan as she held tight to the boy's wrist, putting her weight behind and reached for Negi's arm with her legs to latch on before he could escape. Negi wasn't about to let her get ahold of his arm and used his staff to block the legs. The girl saw this and took a chance by letting go of Negi's arm with one of her hands to throw a dagger at him. Negi saw and jumped over her on instinct to dodge. The girl held tight as he jumped over her and scrapped her head against the ground. Negi's back hit the ground and he still coudn't get his hand free, neither could he get back up. It was at this moment that the teen emerged and pointed the staff at the boy.

"You're at my mercy now boy.", the teen grinned.

Negi didn't agree as he pulled his staff for a spell. The girl felt the shift in the stick against her legs and immediately applied pressure against Negi's arm as she held firm to the staff. "Ah!", he screamed in pain.

The teen's grin stretched wider at the scream, "Like I said, you're at my mercy. Don't even try to pull any stunts or my partner will break your arm."

Negi looked at him with perfect calm. There was no sign of anger or agitation from when the fight started. For some reason this also angered the teen, "What are you looking at me like that for?". The teen demanded as he smacked Negi with the staff.

"No!", the 6-year-old kid from the crowd screamed as he saw the elder boy being beat up, with his staff nonetheless.

"Where's all that fight you had when you challenged me huh punk? WHERE!", the teen screamed as he hit Negi some more. The teen stopped when his arm tired of hitting the boy who was barely awake. "Where's all that anger now?", the teen taunted with a panting huff.

The crowd was silenced yet again, their champion of a boy whom they thought had won was taking a beating once more. Some were tempted to help but this was a duel. Until a winner was decided, it would've been against the rules to help, and if they helped a war might break out with the Arma Magica.

"You want to know why I'm so calm?", negi's distorted voice shocked everyone. The teen looked down at the boy with half surprise and half fear. Negi smiled, "It's because your level of an opponent is nothing to get worked up over.". Before anyone else could react, Negi took out a second staff from his pack and cast, "Luminatio!". The resulting light from the spell blinded everyone who had the spell in their field of vision. In the confusion, Negi rolled back his legs and ended up on top of the sakura-haired onee-san who's grip came loose from the sudden change in position and blinding light. He grabbed the first staff he had taken out which was entangled in the legs of his enemy's partner. He jumped away from the two to gather his breath again, as it had taken a lot of strength to pull that one off.

The two teens soon recovered from the blinding flash and stood back up again. "I'm going to get you you brat", the male teen blinked away the tears in his eyes. he fixed his blurry eye-sight on the panting nine-year-old and laughed, "Hahahaha! You're at your limit already."

"You're not looking so good yourself", Negi reminded him of the Sagitta Magica that hit him at point-blank past the magic barrier.

"No matter", the teen grinned, "I still have my partner". It was true, the emotionless girl was back-up on her feet. Negi was didn't show any sign of intimidation as he twirled both staves and got into a fighting stance.

The girl watched Negi's moves and stance. She finally came to a resolution and spoke, "Master, this boy-"

"I know!", the male began to sweat. "Double staves", he muttered to himself. Not many people used that style, first of all because it was a style practiced by only arma magica mages, second because the style was considered cumbersome and clumsy which was why it didn't grow in popularity even amongst arma magis. The resulting power would be amazing though. Staves would normally power up spells and cause spectacular effects even to the most novice of mages but the double staff style was different. It didn't only amplify the magi's power but the the staves also amplified each other's strength. "We can't let this fight last any longer", the teen whispered to his partner.

The girl replied in a blank, "Affirmative". She was too busy observing this boy. He intrigued her.

"Now!", the teen commanded. "Eversio Luminatio!", he cast the same spell but this time it had much more power than before behind it.

The girl rushed forward and pulled out swords from beneath her loose blouse. She threw it at Negi alongside the male teen's spell.

Negi raised both staves and pointed it at the two. He planted himself firmly against the ground. Concentrating so much that he ignored the incoming attack. he cast the spell with both staves, "Fulgur Hasta!". Two great lances of lightning stretched from Negi's staff. One met against the opposing spell while the other melted the incoming swords.

It was over in a flash as Negi's twin lances overpowered the teens. The boy himself seemed quite spent but stayed on his feet anyway. He had to leave and he wasn't letting himself lose consciousness till he was on that train bound for the city. He replaced the staves back with his belongings and slung over to the two teens. He took the stolen staff in his hands and handed it to the boy in the crowd reminding him, "Take care of that staff. It's a very good one".

The 9-year-old turned to walk to his destination before the skirmish and came face to face with the sakura-haired onee-san who looked to be in just as bad a condition as he was. Their eyes locked and for some reason, Negi didn't fnd the need to be hostile to her.

She smiled and bowed to Negi. It surprised the boy who immediately set her straight, "Please don't bow to me like that, it's embarassing. There's no need anyway.".

The girl only stood straight and answered, "It is a sign of respect.". She further commented, "That was a wonderful fight. I was impressed with your double staff technique and how you were able to get close to my master so fast in the beginning.".

Negi scratched the back of his head in embarassment and explained, "Oh that thing with getting close. It was easy.". He took out the deck of magic cards and continued, "It's thanks to these guys.". Negi noted the focused look on the girl's face so he went on, "Magic cards are as he said, lacking in power. but they make up for that with speed casting. By pre-sealing in spells, it makes casting as easy as pointing it at the target and releasing the seal. I used sagitta magica and a barrier spell at that time. Before the spell hit, I used three sagitta magica to change my position by commanding them to return. After casting the sagitta magica, I used the barrier spell to protect me. The first arrow was to get me out of harm's way, the second was to keep me from flying into the ground, while the last was used to send me towards that man.". "Understood?", he looked at the girl.

She nodded, "Yes. It was a wonderful plan.".

Negi waved it off, "It was too risky, one wrong move and I could have ended up in a self-defeat".

"And yet you succeeded", the girl told him. She picked up her unconscious magi and told Negi, "You will become a fine magister". With those words she left.

Negi watched as the crowd parted for her. He smiled ruefully, magister wasn't enough. He wanted to surpass what so many had come to fear. The thousand master.

----

----

Nekane and Anya had returned back to Negi's solitary home. He had not gone to the magic station for awhile. His portal train had long gone already.

"Where is he?", Nekane looked around in wild worry.

Anya just watched in embarassment and fascination at how wildly the older girl was flinging everything in search of Negi. "Nekane, I don't think he could hide in a book shelf", Anya informed the elder girl.

Nekane thought for awhile and replied, "Well you never know. maybe he tried a shrinking spell or something."

Anya replied in an exasperated tone, "With his size, I'd expect him to be experimenting more with a growth spell than a shrinking spell.". Nekane shrugged and continued her search as did Anya. It didn't take long as Anya searched the boy wizard's desk first and found the paper he had kept their.

The little red-head opened it up and recognized it as a note with Negi's handwriting. "Nekane-san!", she immediately called on the elder Springfield.

"What is it Anya-chan? Did you find anything?", Nekane ran towards her.

Anya pointed at the paper and said, "It's a note from Negi.".

The note read:

----

Dear Anya-chan and Nekane-nee-san,

If you're reading this then that means that I've already graduated from magic academy and am on my way towards my Magister training. Don't bother to look for me on the magic train. I plan to take the scenic route.

Anya-chan thank you for being there for me and understanding how I've been these past few years. We haven't hung out much because of my studies but I hope we meet again after we become accomplished magisters.

Nekane-nee-san. I'm sorry for being cold to you these past few years. It hurts me more than you could think. It's been six years since that snowy night but I still can't forgive myself. No matter what you or anyone else says, I can't forgive myself. This is the first and last time I call you nee-san after that day. The next time will be when I've beaten father, when I've finally forgiven myself. I'll definitely beat him and drag him back here so that we can be a family again. Till then, please look after my house, especially dad's staff.

Until the promised day,  
Negi.

----

Nekane couldn't help but cry at the words in the letter. He called her nee-san after so long. Anya watched and knew what Nekane felt, she was touched by Negi's words too. Even though they didn't hang-out as much as before that day, she was happy knowing Negi still viewed her as a valued friend.

Anya suddenly remembered something though when she recalled a passage from the letter. "Nekane-san!", she called the elder girl.

"Hmm? What is it Anya-chan?", the elder girl asked as she wiped her tears.

Anya held out her hand and asked, "Please let me see that letter.". She got the note and read it again. It was only a year ago or so but once, when she asked Negi whether they should walk home together, Negi said he wanted to take another route. She had followed him then. That place had to be it. The little red-head grabbed the elder girl's hand and pulled her to the door. "I know where Negi is", Anya-explained to the confused girl.

"You do?", Nekane looked at the little girl in surprise.

"I do", Anya responded.

"Then let's go", Nekane went with the girl.

----

----

Rolling hills and lush grass plains. It was exactly the place that master had liked. Negi sat in front of a clumsy looking grave that had flowers growing all over it and marked with a crude stone cross. Negi snickered, "Master may have liked grass, but he hated flowers.". The boy's face sobbered up again as he sat there with a small smile on his face. "You know what master?", he began, "What you taught me really helped out today. If it weren't for your teachings, maybe I'd have ended up dead today.". The 9-year-old picked at his wounds which he winced at. "See?", he laughed. Negi found a small jagged stone beside his hand and decided to do something with it.

Nekane and Anya had just arrived at the foot of the hills and saw one topped with flowers and a grave. "There it is!", pointed Anya.

Nekane's eyes widened, "And there's Negi!". She pointed at the boy rising from behind the cross grave marker.

"It is!", Anya confirmed. "Hey Negi!", she called out to the younger boy. Negi must've heard or at least seen them as he peered over the grave and waved back. Anya smiled and made to climb up the hill but Nekane pulled her back. The younger girl was confused by this action, Nekane's explanation was just a mere shake of her head but the tears in her eyes said that she wanted to run up and hug Negi as much as the younger girl.

Instead, the blonde girl just settled with saying goodbye, "Take care of yourself Negi! Don't worry about the house! And no matter what you're my little brother and the son of the thousand master! A Springfield!"

Anya remembered what was written in the letter and added, "Bye Negi! And kick his butt okay?"

Negi smiled from atop the hill and raised his arm in confirmation. He walked away to begin his long journey towards the training. Behind him was the grave with fresh cavings on the marker.

----

_Here lies Marcus Blank_

_master, friend, father_

_A traitor to his village and a loyalist to humanity._

_The 112th master of the "Double Staff Style_

----

----

----

DISCLAIMER: And this ends this rather long one-shot. Hope you people liked it. Oh right, I don't own Negi, Nekane and Anya. I own the Arma Magica and double staff combat style. I think. Anyway this stuff is free to enjoy anyway. I'm just in for the glory, if there is any.


End file.
